


【wanlson】危险关系

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Relationships: James Wan/Patrick Wilson
Kudos: 4





	【wanlson】危险关系

-

I see love, I see danger.

-

James被动静吵醒时猛然睁开了眼皮，他是个浅眠者，一点风吹草动都能让他苏醒。在下一秒闻到了熟悉的气味才让他没有立刻坐起身来，James揉揉眼睛对推开的卧室房门之外的黑暗笑了笑，“你回来了，宝贝。”  
Patrick闪身进来的时候身上还带着夜色的凉，他旋开了夜灯的按钮，俯身在他丈夫的额头上印下一个吻，“可真够呛，那笔订单。你永远不知道新来的秘书能捅多大的篓子。”  
他们在深夜的床边无声吻了几下，James扯着Patrick将他推在床上，缺失水分的干燥嘴唇偶尔黏在一处，手再向下按上那一团如同发酵面团的软绵胸口时被Patrick拉住了。漂亮的男人眨眨眼，语气甜润：“今天太累了，Jimmy。”  
他的唇色像是蔷薇，不笑时也略微翘着总像在撒娇，蓝眼睛里含情脉脉。但James看不透那其中含的情还剩几分，于是他放下手轻声道了句晚安。  
他们背对着躺进各自的被子，床是定制的King-size，最早他们怎么辗转都不用担心摔落地面，如今他们怎么辗转都不用担心打扰对方。如同看不见海岸线的无际陆地。

你该怎么面对七年之痒？更何况他们的婚姻已经迈向第九个年头。  
九年之前的James Wan无所畏惧。是整个公司乃至业界闻之生畏的顶尖杀手。  
即使是再精打细算的任务也难免出现难以算尽的意外，自从出道之后的一个单子因为叛徒出卖而被炸断了肋骨以后，James改掉了瞻前顾后的坏毛病，成了真正的杀人机器。  
就像Leigh那个小疯子说过的一样，这个狗屁世界没有什么好拯救的，比起爱和希望，纯粹的毁灭带来的毛骨悚然才更像艺术。

Leigh Whannell是James的搭档，他和老婆闹分居之后就不太常回家，住在公司里。他们的公司办公环境不算太豪华，算了，还是诚实一点，简直破到掉渣。  
它的伪装是一个十八流八卦小报社，是出版物免费派送都没人用来擦鞋的十八流。十年前还有人在此办公，那些人留下了破旧桌椅、打开后会发出尖叫的打印机，还有一身窟窿的电脑。直到十年后，那台电脑还能滋滋啦啦地开机，了不起的科技成果。  
James的办公室在里面，推开门之后环境要稍微好一些——好不到哪去。但是凭公而论，他们公司破归破，设施装备绝对齐全。按动秘密按钮之后，你才能看到真正的杀手世界。王牌杀手James也不觉得他的工作环境有什么不妥当，毕竟他在如何合理使用预算这件事上有自己的独特见解。  
自己可以委屈，买军火不能委屈。

唯一不太妥当的是，他不太能和自己丈夫解释：在一家濒临破产的报社任职主编是如何拿出每月的那些家用的。  
说自己是炒股达人算是个不错的借口。请注意，这不是欺骗，只是无伤大雅的小、谎、话。况且他平常真的有出于爱好而编写一些小说与剧本。  
哪一对伴侣之间没有秘密呢？  
James按动了他的红色小按钮，隐秘的壁龛显现出来，他的日本刀在刀架之上闪出一点寒芒。“Leigh，我们可以说说看这个单子的目标了？”他笑着问，低头摩挲了一下腕子上的紫晶手串，是他的生日月幸运石，“哦，对了，我家的染发剂快没了，可以订一些吗？走公司的帐。”  
“可以，但是我建议沾上血还是尽快处理掉。毕竟你的那个色号太红了，没有真血长他妈那个样子，当心被你男人发现你就死定了。”Leigh头也不抬地在电脑前敲键盘。  
“只是以防万一，我回家之前绝对会搞干净的好吗！”

Leigh在购物订单最底下点了支付，略觉好笑地摇摇头。  
众所周知，杀手James无所畏惧。  
只对一个人例外。

-

Patrick的职业不太一样，他在整个洛杉矶最繁华地段的写字楼里上班。他们公司做进出口贸易——对外如此声称。  
进出门需要扫描虹膜，他站到机器前面，等待三秒后的开门。刚一进去Vera就甩了脸色给他，全息屏啪地一声展开影像，那位总是笑容满面的女士此刻面容紧绷地指着画面的一角给他看：“你漏了一个指纹没擦，我凌晨五点瞒着老公孩子去给你善的后，Patrick Wilson！！”  
她有些歇斯底里地喊出了Patrick的本姓，Patrick被震得缩了缩脖子，小声纠正：“是Patrick Wan。”  
“你管我怎么叫！老娘恨不得穿越回九年前，把我的伴娘礼服扯碎然后警告你老公‘在你面前的这个人是个杀人不眨眼的杀手，但这不是最可怕的，最可怕的是他的神经太大条了，说不定哪天他能把手雷忘在你的裤裆里！！！’”  
“我想关于我的性格特点，他已经十分清楚了。”Patrick笑起来。他想起自己曾经把沾了血的袜子“不小心”丢到料理台上，结果被James扔到肚子上问怎么回事，他只能找了个借口说是解冻牛排时沾上的血水。  
Vera已经明白他为什么在笑了：“我的天，如果你再说那个袜子的故事，我发誓我会给你心爱的M82的膛里也塞上一只。”

出新任务这一天刚好是James的生日，2月26日，他早早的在备忘录上做了记录。蛋糕也订好了，手作风的，奶油没有抹得太均匀。早上James出门之后送到的，已经妥善藏进冰箱，只等晚上回去用果酱挤上字母就大功告成。  
小小的仪式感不可或缺，哪怕长久的婚姻里通常缺乏激情。  
这次的任务目标是个热爱搞SM的财阀公子哥，Patrick要伪装成应招S的身份去接近目标。穿好那身胶衣，摸了一把自己被紧身面料压出肉痕的侧乳，Patrick对着穿衣镜若有所思。这他妈的可太激情了，如果被James瞧见他宁可当场死过去。

他无法否认他们最初也拥有雷电轰鸣灼烧焦土式的激情。那个家伙浪漫又心思细密，也从不掩饰自己人格中的脆弱部分，但那些敏感多疑里也同时爆发出无限的热忱。他总是让Patrick觉得他开始逐渐依赖他听信于他，这非常危险。因为他也无法预判他的人生中最长久的一次伪装何时会露出破绽，会走向怎样不可知的无法兜底的终局。  
Patrick的患得患失使他选择抽离一部分对于这段婚姻的全身心投入，类似于分散投资才能规避风险。

他并没有忘记最初遇见James的情景，他在地铁站完成任务后被炸飞的玻璃碎片割伤了小腿。当他融入人群躲避警察时，James拉起了他的手躲进了洗手间的隔间。  
James看起来很年轻，Patrick当时还以为他是什么逃学的高中学生。“我看到你的脚底下全是血印子。恐怖分子太可怕了不是吗？”他急促地笑了笑，以示友好，“先止血，我再和你一起去医院。”小个子半跪在地面上，他的头顶毛茸茸的，挑染的红发鲜艳夺目。当James用牙齿撕下通红的格子衬衫作布条，握着他的脚踝为他包扎时，Patrick的一颗心便被一同裹入爱河。  
完成包扎的男孩抬起头，他们在血液的腥味和卫生间消毒水的刺鼻氯气中相互凝视了半秒，转瞬间James便跨到了他的腿上和他拥吻起来。他的嘴唇毛毛躁躁的，带着浆果般的酸甜。Patrick胸口贴身的棉质T恤被James滚烫的手掌抓出皱褶，成为难以抚平的浪潮。

一旦Patrick忆起当年，任务目标便让他感到十分烦躁。那个恶心的男人跪在他脚底下拿舌头舔他裤脚，口水黏到脚腕上湿哒哒的。而那群手下还在门外磨磨蹭蹭不肯走远，Patrick心底的烦躁又添了几分。他的响鞭不耐烦地落下去，刷地在男人的背上落下红痕。对方爽得叫了起来，他又抽了几鞭子，终于听到门外的几个人难堪离去的脚步声。  
最后他完成地很轻松，颈椎折断的声音清脆动人。

但Patrick还是回家晚了，他只来得及给蛋糕挤上第一个词——Happy，James就已经回来了，他甚至来不及把风衣外套里的胶衣脱掉。  
啊，还真是快乐啊。James感动地扑过来抱住他的时候，Patrick更“快乐”了。  
他的丈夫把脸埋在他的胸口里很快察觉到了异样。James伸手扯开了他的腰带，露出衣襟底下漆光闪耀的缤纷的黑。  
“哇！这是我的生日惊喜吗，Patty？”他的眼睛比他的晶石手串还要亮了，“真是个幸运日！”

-

“今天的气氛有点不太一样”。James从Patrick指尖舔走一块奶油笑道。Patrick含笑不搭腔，他被推挤到流理台边缘，随即被掐起大腿根抬高了左腿。  
胶衣的摩擦瑟瑟作响。Patrick的体型丰腴，那些迷人的软肉被缚得很紧，如同被奶油灌满的裱花袋，随动作的压力显现出呼之欲出的紧绷转折。James虚眯着眼睛，感觉下面硬得厉害，笑嘻嘻地说：“或许我们早该试试这样？”  
“是啊，为什么没早这样呢？”Patrick也乐了，抓住James的手掌作势要狠狠咬下去，然而碰到他的指尖时，却化成了轻轻的撕扯和吸吮。他舔得很仔细，像在做一个温柔耐心的口活。  
James下意识地瑟缩了一下想要抵抗闪电般席卷的触感，然而Patrick已经抬起双腿架上他的后腰整个把他困住。

抵死缠绵，不知是原生的欢愉战胜了痛楚，还是痛的底层新生出了快感。Patrick叫得很大声，James的齿尖几乎刺进他的皮肉。他腿上那道老旧的肉痂又痒又热，简直像长出了新的嫩肉芽。紧闭的眼底闪回了许多他们初遇到新婚的画面：紧迫的急促的热烈的，如明黄色花蕊间的新鲜晨露的，如凌晨5点跃起的火红朝日的，种种。  
James用手掌覆盖Patrick的眼睛，腰胯一次次撞上他颤抖的酥软的臀肉，直到他的眼角因过分的快感溢出眼泪。  
再松开手时，黄昏已经褪色。他们的厨房没有开灯，世界像是陷入漆黑的邪恶咒语。  
“Jesus Christ……”Patrick在激烈的抽气声中快要昏眩过去。  
当一种感官受到限制，另一些则变得更加灵敏，奇妙的人体科学。

而人体更奇妙的地方是，当你与他人在身体上亲密无间：交换荷尔蒙与体液，仿佛完成了某项秘密协定，就连思维也会变得难舍难分起来。  
Patrick和James在第二天清晨的吻里都分别感受到了起床出门上班这件事变得有些艰难。他们在大床上安静地拥抱彼此，潮湿的吻叠在敏感的皮肤，晨勃的性器黏在一处。这天直到James出发上班，他们都默契地没有提及晨起的小插曲，以及到最后还是没能忍住的射精。  
还是尽量对他好一些吧。Patrick炖着奶油浓汤，从窗口目送James开出车道消失在转角后下了这样的决定。他们也许还有好多事没做，也有好多话没说。也许今天的任务结束他还能赶回来再多准备一道新鲜的饭后甜点。

如果换做是迷信多疑的James，他一定会说：千万不要在出任务之前想这些，你根本不知道神秘力量会让你倒霉到什么程度！  
但James永远不会知道这些，他不会知道他的丈夫在橱柜的夹层里都藏了些什么，也不会知道此刻他的丈夫在赴一项生死未卜的工作之前，正试着下定决心想跟自己真正地厮守终身——哪怕他们之间已经被时光消磨去了许多真诚。  
皆大欢喜的喜剧结局也许不再那么受人欢迎，但如果撇开那些催人泪下或惊心动魄的情节，一个温情的平淡的像是每天早上少糖的燕麦粥般的尾声，也不能算作敷衍观众。

-

Vera将保姆车停在电影院附近，Patrick再次核对了路线图和影院的排片表，他们的目标再有三分钟就要散场出来。这其实是一个十分简单的任务了——他们只需要躲在车中趁乱暗杀掉目标就万事大吉，这种近距离的狙击甚至无需费力瞄准。对此Patrick感到十分索然无味，双份浓缩的冰美式也没法让他振奋更多。

这是一个日照悠长的工作日的黄昏，影院外面几乎没有路人，Patrick贴着镀了膜的车窗打了个哈欠，最后确认了消音器和枪械的状态。  
五分钟前他还给James发了信息，告诉他晚上回家会有奶油浓汤喝。他的丈夫不出意料地又要加班，他简直想不通那家破烂小报为什么会有这么多稿件需要审核，但还是大方地回了一条附带红色爱心的我爱你。

Patrick微笑着低头给枪上膛，他的动作被外界的尖叫声打断了，猛地抬起头只见人群蜂拥着从电影院的大门逃出来。  
Vera摘下耳机骂了句：“该死！目标生命体征消失了！有人截胡！”Patrick打开车窗探出头去，见到不远处的电影院的墙壁上，一个灵巧的黑色身影顺着伸缩绳跃上了那座三层高的建筑物的屋顶。遇到同行抢生意，他们唯一的解决方法就是干掉同行。节外生枝的狗东西！Patrick咬着牙骂了一句脏话，随即拉开车门追了上去。

等他站上屋顶时，那个背影还没有离开似乎是在等待接应。Patrick掏出了随身的手枪，但他在下一刻犹豫了，因为突然映入视线的是那个背影的黑色绒线帽底下冒出的一绺红色挑染。  
那个小个子转身了，他手中握着一柄长刀，其上有暗红的血与银色的冷光，一同顺着刀锋笔直而下。  
那个男人瞧见Patrick的瞬间也愣了，他怔忡了几秒，漆黑眼眸里极快地转过了困惑、思索直到兴奋的神采。最终他笑了起来。  
“我早该猜到的，这么多年的细节！噢——我亲爱的Patty！”

他的Jimmy开口了，带着他最喜欢的嘴角上翘的可爱笑容。Patrick听到自己的心跳得飞快，快要冲出胸膛，直到直升飞机的轰鸣掩盖住那些剧烈的鼓动，他都没能说出一句话。  
James扯住Leigh抛下来的云梯，衣襟被吹动如同扬起的帆。风中的男人摘掉帽子对他挥了挥，快活地喊道：“既然你不打算干掉我，那就晚上回家见了宝贝！”

Patrick从未发现James那头乱糟糟的红发在风的流动中是如此迷人，以至于他看得心痒，连带腿部的老疤痕一起微微发烫。  
直升机终于飞走了，这之后他听到短信音。  
屏幕里那行我也爱你和粉红闪光爱心底下是一行新的未读信息：

“你拿枪的样子看得我硬了。”

-

Patrick咬牙切齿地按下锁屏时也没有想通这漫长的一局棋算是谁赢。

两个人不值一提的冗长婚姻的幕后竟然藏了这么多沟壑难平的秘密，这显得十分滑稽并……令人激动不已。Patrick因为肾上腺素的飙升出了很多汗，最终他捻了捻手指，解开屏幕又回了一条：  
“那你最好洗干净等我回家。”

-

人需要多少年的时光才能认清婚姻和自身？  
James坐在床边的书桌前笑着摇了摇头，他听到Patrick从身后朝他走过来，西装外套在黑暗中沙沙作响。  
他没有回头，在新建的空白文档里为新剧本敲下一行开头：  
I see danger, I see Love.

END


End file.
